Heirloom
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Treasures passed down by families are always magical - this one quite literally. Shaped like a monkey's tail, it draws the unwanted attention of a certain monkey obsessed villain to the new girl in town. May or may not continue writing this.
1. Don't let your pants fall

"It's a family heirloom; I think my great-great-grandfather's journal has the story behind it." Trinity mused as she held up the necklace, the end of it spinning slowly. It was that of a crystalized monkey tail shaped in spiral. "I found it digging around the attic…weird, isn't it? Looks like moving towns had some purpose to it."

"M-m-monkey!" Ron stuttered as he stared at the necklace.

Kim patted Ron's shivering hand before looking up. "That looks interesting. Are you going to start wearing it or was this just show-and-tell?"

The trio, well quadro if you counted the naked mole rat, sat at Bueno Nacho. Trinity had moved to Middleton a few months back and had taken quickly to Ron's smooth silliness and Kim's can-do attitude – although the latter part was far less quick. As nice as Kim was, she lacked the certain…relaxed vibe that Ron had. The vibe that Trinity wanted, needed. She was stressed, tired, and worn out from the past couple years of constantly moving town to town; she needed someone to make her laugh like Ron did.

Given that Ron and Kim were a package, Trinity adapted to Kim.

"I'm not sure," she sighed as she placed it on the table. "I've thought about wearing it but…it feels weird. I need to go re-read that story before I do. Rufus, be careful with that." The naked mole rat chirped to show he understood as he examined it closer.

"Why?! Why would you want to do that?! It's a mummified monkey tail!" Ron exclaimed as he trembled.

Trinity smiled a little bit as Rufus held it up to the light, "Actually it's in a crystal, not technically mummified I guess. And it's a family gift...I want to keep every last bit of my history, of who I am close to me." There was an awkward silence between them. Her family, in short, had fallen apart; drugs, alcohol, violence, jail, and simple cowardice seemed to take away her family members.

Before anyone could speak again, the familiar beeping came from Kim's Kimmunicator. As she picked it up and opened the video chat with Wade, her tech dude, Trinity slurped on her soda while Ron did the same with his nacho cheese. With the trauma of monkeys forgotten temporarily, Stoppable's appetite came back full force.

Trinity reached over and picked up the necklace again now that Rufus had put it down. Like master, like pet, she supposed. When her thumb ran across the spiral tail, much like a snail's shell, she shivered slightly. She needed to find out what the history of this was, just in case. While she didn't fear opening an umbrella indoors, she certainly had the common sense to be weary of curses and superstitions.

"We'll be right there Wade." Kim looked up and explained, "There's a situation at the New York Museum of Art. Monkey Fist was seen on the cameras at their new exhibit after hours."

Ron's teeth started to chatter again, his skin losing what color it had. As he stammered about his phobia again, Trinity slipped her necklace into her pocket before nodding at Kim, "You know, I could go with you and spare Ron the extra trauma."

"Um, I'm not sure I…think that's a good idea. I mean, you don't really know how to fight." Kim's face pulled that usual grimace of hers.

The girl grinned as she nodded at Ron, "Neither does he, really. If he can walk out usually unscathed and with some lost pants, I think I can do the same – but keep my pants on, I mean." When Kim still looked hesitant, Trinity pressed on, "Seriously Kim, let me go with you. I have no homework, I'm finally unpacked, and I have nothing to do except eat nachos…and my waistline does not need that nonsense."

"Yeah, let her be productive." Ron mumbled, clearly having had enough monkey for the day.

Finally Kim gave in.

* * *

"I remember bits of what you told me about Monkey Fist." Trinity muttered as they got to the museum. "How he became what he is and…well, the rest I can figure out by his name. Why do you ask?"

Kim stopped at the roof entrance – no doubt the same way that the monkey lord got into – and looked back at her friend. "Just stay safe and out of the way…he knows how to fight." Trinity nodded and followed Kim's lead as they slid into the building.

When she landed on her feet, she snickered, "See? Kept my pants on." Kim gave her a grin before slipping off to go hunt down the monkey ninjas and their master. Trinity started to go to the other direction when she heard her family heirloom fall from her pocket. Nervous about losing it, she weighed her options carefully before deciding wearing it would be safer.

Trinity walked throughout the halls quietly, her eyes scanning the paintings around her; she was enjoying it so much that she nearly forgot why she was there after hours. After two hallways, she unconsciously started to run her finger over her necklace, over the spiral tail. She heard a noise, a scuff, and spun around. Who was that? What was that?

"…Kim?" She whispered, her hand wrapped around the necklace now. When she heard nothing back, she knew it couldn't be the cheerleader. She swallowed thickly and knew instantly it had to be someone monkey related.

Trinity stepped close to the wall before she continued her hunt. It occurred to her as she peaked out around a corner that she had no weapon, that the only thing in her hand was the necklace she was wearing. How would she defend herself? Call for Kim? Run away?

When she peaked around the corner, she saw a shadow moved and jumped back. She looked straight ahead and gasped, her hand shooting to her side, when she saw a body before her. This body lacked red hair, green eyes, and a determined, perky attitude. In fact, the body in front of her was a little taller than her, incredibly toned and cloaked in black, and had wild black hair. The hair wasn't just on his head though, it was on the back of his hands and on his bare feet.

"Oh." She exhaled as she realized who he was, as she realized she was standing in front of Monkey Fist. It felt surreal, that was probably why she didn't scream or react or run. She just…stared.

It took a couple seconds for Monkey Fist to move, also adjusting to what was before him. His hand moved up, Trinity didn't think to even flinch, and his fingertip went over her necklace. They both shivered the gentle surge of power that she had felt at Bueno Nacho coming back two fold when the necklace was between their fleshes. Well…perhaps it was partly just his touch as well that made her shiver.

"Where did you get this?" He breathed out softly in disbelief. He had an accent – if Trinity recalled right, he was once called Lord so he had to be British – and his voice was crisp.

Part of Trinity, more than part of her that is, knew that she should be very afraid of this man. She should run. Scream. Run while screaming. Yet she did nothing but stare and breathe. Though her body was tense, she felt no need to panic. "My…great times three grandfather…passed it down to me." Of course! It was a damn monkey tail in a crystal, of course he'd be attracted to it. But…why? He didn't seem the type to be fond of ornaments for adorations sake; he was barefoot, his hands rough, and his clothes simple.

His fingertips were still on it. They were still staring into each other's eyes. They could have been mistaken for part of the art, in fact. Finally she swallowed thickly and asked a dangerous question, "Why…do you ask?" She paused. "Uh…sir?"

And then it hit them both at how ridiculous this was. Trinity leaned away and Fist took his hand back. "Give it here, girl." He growled and held out an expecting palm.

The command infuriated Trinity who, on threat of having the last piece of her family history and self-taken away, snarled, "Fuck you!" It was a bit loud, louder than he spoke, and echoed. She had taken half a step closer and away from the wall in order to look intimidating.

As soon as she spoke, he moved. His expecting hand slapped across her mouth and he stepped forward, shoving her into the wall with a soft thud. Monkey Fist's free hand gripped her shoulder and his brows furrowed with a dark frown on his face. Trinity finally felt the fear she knew she should have felt, but hadn't so far. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up.

A moment felt like an hour. His eyes narrowed into suspicious slits while his hand that covered her mouth slackened. "Who _are _you anyway?" Was this a Kim Possible wanna-be?

His hand had pulled back just enough to let her speak but stayed close by to silence her if needed. The girl inhaled shakily, the man's scent of spices bringing her back down. "Trinity…I'm…" Should she say she was with Kim?

"Are you trying to steal something? Dressed like _that_?" He had an uppity, snide tone as he looked down at her. His hand fell to her other shoulder, his grip just as slack.

His warmth relaxed her – something she knew she shouldn't do, but ignored. Her lips twitched into an annoyed frown before responding, "No actually, I'm not. I'm with…"

Before she could finish the sentence, he caught on. Fist's grip on her shoulders suddenly tightened to the brink of pain and he hissed, "Kim Possible!" He leaned closer, their bodies pressed tight together. "She won't stop me this time! Where is she?!"

"O-ow!" Trinity shrunk as her face scrunched in pain. "I-I don't know! Really, we split up when we got here!"

"And that buffoon?! Stoppable, where is he?!" His grip seemed to tighten even more at the thought of Ron – how funny.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" Finally Trinity remembered how to use her hands. She grabbed his wrist and twisted them, knowing she'd give him as much of a bruise as he was going to give her shoulders. "Ron didn't come, I came instead. Now let me go!"

Monkey Fist grimaced at her actions, stepping back and releasing her now that he knew there was no real threat – so far. "Give me the necklace…Trinity." He went back to the reason why he hadn't just knocked her out to begin with.

She blinked and stood up straight now that she was free. Trinity shook her head and grabbed her necklace, holding the spiral tight. "No. This is the only thing connecting me to my past…no." When she saw the change in his eyes and stance, knowing he was about to attack her, she finally did the smart thing: she ran.

All her air was going into breathing, she didn't even think about running. When she turned her second corner, she yelped though, running into a band of small monkey ninjas. They grabbed her and spun her around just in time to see Monkey Fist walking up slowly.

He had that same smug smirk on, his hands behind his back as he walked over. "Well then Trinity…I think you're lying. I think you are really a pathetic thief. How can Possible be here and not show up right now, hm? Where is she to save you?" He stopped in front of her, reaching out to take the necklace by force.

Panic overcame her and she moved without thought once again. She leaned back on the monkey ninjas holding her, kicking Monkey Fist's hand away before she finally screamed. And cue the red headed cheerleader – just a couple minutes late.


	2. Aftermath

It was one of those rare, not so bad foster homes that Trinity lived in. She had decent foster parents who cared enough past the government check to ask how school was and even take her clothes shopping once in a while. So when she returned after her adventure with Kim bruised and sore, they freaked. In fact, they made her swear not to go with Kim anymore, they were worried about her.  
And to some extent…she couldn't blame them. She really didn't know how to fight, not past a few kicks and punches. She knew how to run but even then that had its limitations. So between the monkey ninjas and her own stupidity, Trinity arrived home with six bruises, two cuts, and too many sore muscles to count.  
It was well past three AM when she finished soaking in a tub of hot water, slowly getting out, and was in bed. One of the six bruises had been on her spine which made every angle painful. How did Kim do this? Oh, right, she didn't get hit.  
Trinity meant to grab her great times three grandfather's journal and read more about the necklace that Monkey Fist was so fascinated with, but as soon as she hit the pillow she was out. The next two weeks after that were insane with midterms, projects, volunteer events, and SAT boot camps. It was a blur of school and preparation of college, what with it being just a year away. Outside of meals with Kim, Ron, and Rufus – after all, they had to eat no matter how busy they were, so why not make a break of it? – Trinity constantly had her nose in a book or screen.  
Throughout the entire two weeks, she kept her family necklace in its box under her bed. The journal sat on her nightstand under all her textbooks and assignments, forgotten for that while. In those two weeks, all her battle wounds had gone away.  
When Trinity met all her deadlines, she took the night off. It was full of movies, popcorn, candy, and tea. The next day, a Saturday, she was up early. She had taken two weeks off from her workout schedule and it was finally kicking her ass. Trinity got up at six and did her three mile jog, along with weights at the end. She felt like her old self.  
By noon that day, she met up with Kim and Ron, listening to all the jokes and whining that Ron had to offer with a wide grin. Oh yes, she had missed Ron most of all. "Oh hey, your black eye went away!"  
Swallowing the poor excuse of tea that Bueno Nacho had to offer, she nodded with a smile. "Yes, thank god. It took long enough. No offense Kim, but I think I might stay out of the missions for the rest of forever."  
"What happened anyway?" Ron beat Kim to talk, leaning forward with interest.  
Trinity shook her head and explained the entire thing, having been so busy the past while that she forgot to update Ron. "I don't know how you do it with just your pants falling down, but no thanks." She finished her story with a laugh.  
"It is actually a bit weird," Kim spoke up, "that Monkey Fist hasn't shown back up so far."  
Trinity smirked and commented, "Perhaps he really is just a Monkey Fake."  
"Where'd that necklace of yours go, speaking of monkey?" Kim chimed again, ignoring Ron's shudder.  
"Oh I have it still. I meant to research it but…well, now I have time." Trinity stretched when she got up, shivering before looking around. She had had the feeling before, like she was being watched during her jog. "On that note, I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye guys!"

* * *

_It was the Prince who everyone said was spoiled. He was, I can say this because I served him since he was born. While he grew though, I taught him all the lessons I could about honor. When he came of age, I was proven right that my lessons got through to him. He was a man of honor and justice, providing peace amongst his people while his father insisted on being at war._  
_I knew it was too good to be true though. Prince Alade was accustomed to having everyone bow at his feet; women, money, clothes, food, everything. Somehow though, he favored a few. There was one woman in particular he adored, he enjoyed roasted lamb the most, cotton was most comfortable on his body, and I was his best servant. There was one favored companion that he had and that was Jayeen, a pet monkey that his father gave him when he was young. It was the only gift that showed he cared any, said the servants._  
_How was I to be surprised that when Jayeen the monkey died, the Prince lost it? His father died in war that same year, the pet monkey died shortly after…how could he stand to lose the last connection to his father? A kingdom meant nothing as a tie, I know, because it was just stone at the end of the day._  
_But how could he go to the extreme to which he did?_  
_He brought in the dark magic of his land. He brought in a way to keep the monkey alive…a part of, in a sense. He took a part of Jayeen's tail and wrapped it into a spiral, a sign of a long path extended slowly, and had his dark magicians place it in crystal. The crystal is what makes it special, it infused Jayeen's…being in it. That youthful excited monkey would live on in a sense in that crystal._  
_The Prince wore it daily as a way to keep some part of his pet and his father alive. It kept the monkey alive and…I firmly believe it kept Prince Alade on the edge of sanity. It also…did something else. At first I could not pinpoint it, but it was as though Prince Alade took over his favored pet's personality, his agility, his strength the long he wore the necklace._  
_It made for a fantastic weapon in war when Prince Alade picked up where his father left off. Many lands were conquered after that. I was so proud of the Prince, as if he were my own son. That was why when he died in battle…I nearly died with him._  
_It made no sense. How could he be killed? I saw it with my own eyes, having been on the field to help other soldiers. He was stabbed through the ribs…but how? I had seen him move with such astonishing reflexes, I saw him dodge that type of move so many times in the past that…it made no sense._  
_Only when I examined his fallen body did I realize why he had been killed by such a simple move: the necklace. The necklace that had given him such flexibility, vitality, and strength...it wasn't touching his flesh. It did not work because it had been on his clothing, not on him._  
_I hid it. I didn't know if it could be used for evil, but I did not want to risk it. I never wore it, but kept it close to me all the same. It held as much of him as it did his monkey. In my will, I placed it in the care of my son and…_  
Trinity stopped reading. So many pages of handwritten notes from her grandfather, Jacob. It was just after midnight and although her mind was buzzing with the story, her body was exhausted. She closed the journal and placed it back on her nightstand, thinking about the necklace that was under her bed.  
So Jacob was a servant to some Indian prince, raised him, and gotten a magic monkey-ability-transforming necklace from it. How interesting. Was that why Monkey Fist wanted it so many weeks ago?  
Well…no matter. She was done with that, done adventuring with Kim. She would never see him again.


	3. Research & Punch

A few notes I feel that should be made. 1. I haven't described how Trinity and will not for several reasons. 2. All the scenes may not be in a straight timeline. I apologize if it seems choppy or some parts missing, but I've noticed I write better at scenes than including every detail in between - faster updates, if you will. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Her face just would not stop being red. That was partly, okay mostly, due to the fact that she couldn't stop laughing. Blue…he was blue. The man in front of her was sporting a ponytail – a pathetic one at that – and a scar…and his skin…was…blue.

Yes Trinity had promised her foster parents that she wouldn't go with Kim for anymore missions…but she was bored. And technically she wasn't breaking her promise; she went with Kim_, Ron, and Rufus _on a mission. Still, Kim had profusely warned her that Shego, Drakken's "assistant", was the most dangerous of them all. That was fine, Trinity said, since she suspected Kim would be distracting the dangerous woman more than she would be.

Yet once they got to Drakken's lair, hearing his cackle about his latest doomsday device, all seriousness went out the window. Drakken's skin…was…blue. Once they were exposed and Kim went to take Shego on, while Ron ran from henchmen, Trinity couldn't resist. She pulled her phone out, typed a few things in, and suddenly Eiffel 65's "I'm Blue (da be dee)" played. Loud. Very loud.

Trinity just couldn't stop laughing at the horrible, tacky move she had just pulled. It was even funnier when Drakken's blue skin turned a bright purple – he was blushing and sputtering in outrage. Hands on her sides in stitches, she kept giggling even when tears ran down her face.

While she preferred Ron's sense of humor more than Kim's – did Kim even have one? – her own was not always…appropriate. Her second mission wasn't exactly going so well, although so far she had no bruises so that was a start!

"Who are you?!" Drakken finally managed to spit out a full sentence. Trinity gasped for air as she tried to calm down. The song ended and she stood, wiping the tears from her eyes before standing up tall.

Seeing at how the other two were occupied, she started up her way to the stairs, intending to turn off the man's device. "I'm Trinity…you must be Dr. Drakken. I, uh, heard you had a case of the blues," she started to snicker as she walked up the stairs, "and I'm sorry, but I'm about to make them worse." Though her pace had slowed a bit when she laughed, she got control of herself quickly afterwards.

Drakken snarled and turned away. When she got to the top of the staircase, intending to hit the pretty, big red button that would stop it all, he turned back around. In his hand was a sort of laser gun. Although she didn't know what it would do, Trinity froze and held her hands up. Great, what happened to Shego being the most dangerous?

"Look…I…my bad. Bullying is wrong." Before anything else could happen, however, a blur of blond hair came swinging by and knocked Drakken over. "Oh Ron, great hero timing!" She nearly melted, her legs threatening to give out. "Quick, the button!"

* * *

Trinity's family journal hadn't been opened again a while since the first time. Although she kept in mind that the necklace may have had some sort of magical powers, she wasn't sure yet. Her great times three grandfather, Jacob, had only said he suspected it to have some mystical powers. While she meant to read it further, she got busy…and kept the necklace in her pocket or under her bed, never wearing it – just in case!

She was still doing research, but this time it was on the villains. Kim had scolded her excessively for how she reacted to Drakken – which…okay, she was right. That had been bad. So she looked up as many of the villains as she could, just in case she went with the gang again. She didn't want to be surprised and act stupid like before. Ironically she hadn't been hurt with Drakken…thanks to Ron.

God, she owed Ron her life. While he insisted on it being nothing, Trinity still bought him Bueno Nacho frequently. And while Kim was great and all, Trinity kept near Ron when she researched the villains. She asked Ron to give her his perspective of all they had fought before; he had a way of describing them that made her laugh but appreciate the danger. Kim…well, Kim was just too dry and textbook-like for that.

So over the next few weeks, she had created and learned as much as she could about people like DNAmy, the Seniors, Drakken, Killigan, Monkey Fist, and more. But oh…Monkey Fist was his own special file. Not only was it because he was her first – villain, that was – but he…left an imprint on her. It didn't help that her only family possession was that of a monkey tail!

In between papers for school being due and applications for early admission colleges were filled out, Trinity spent her time reading the few books and articles that Monkey Fist had published. No, not Monkey Fist but Monty Fiske. When Kim and Ron had told her how he went from Lord to Monkey "Lord", she was puzzled; why? She brushed it off at first, but the more she read his books about his findings and digging sites, she realized this had been a lifelong thing, his love for monkeys. It wasn't that surprising that he had gone off the band wagon…like Prince Alade had almost done, before the necklace. Well, according to Jacob's journal.

It was finally Halloween when she stopped her obsessive search to understand the monkey man. She switched back to her own obsessive hunt about her family tree. Surely not everyone was a coward, a drunk, a druggie, or worse. Alas, the further back she went on her family tree, the worse it got. It was only her great times three grandfather that gave her any hope. He was a hard-working man, a servant, a man of honor. The more she read the journal, the more she started to believe it further.

The necklace was mentioned a few more times but nothing past suspicion; he, like Trinity, was weary of magic enough to not test it. But the closer it got to Halloween, the more excited she got. Magic or not, she loved to dress up! She planned on going trick-or-treating for a few hours with Ron and Rufus and then joining Kim at some party.

That morning before school she got dressed up in her day costume that was school approved: a medieval wench. Really, she just loved the corset and it made the nighttime transformation a hell of a lot easier. Luckily school went by fast, a blur of candy, compliments, and boring lectures with poor Halloween decorations.

Once the evening hit, Trinity added to her costume. She was, in truth, a zombie wench! She used theatre make up to paint her lips to look like real teeth, the edges of her mouth painted to look like flesh was missing; so long as she didn't talk, she looked pretty creepy. Her eyes were darkened and some fake blood was dripped on from her temple to her cleavage. Her hands were covered in filth and dirt, her hair messy and caked with fake blood and dirt as well. Her outfit had bits of dirt as if from the grave; she wore a deep blue skirt with a crimson corset over, her puffy white sleeves torn and filthy.

"Something's missing." She mused out loud to her own reflection. She pondered it for a minute before realizing she needed jewelry! Not only that, but she had no pockets to keep her family heirloom in, safe and connected to her. Trinity picked up the necklace and stared at the pendent that spun slowly. The crystalized monkey tail would be safe to wear just for one night, right? Although she had felt a sort of gentle brush of power when she wore it before, she doubted much could happen in six hours. So she placed it around her neck and hid the spiral tail inside her corset, grinning. It was between her white undershirt and the corset, not touching her skin but definitely safe.

Grabbing a large bag for candy, she said goodnight to her foster parents and slipped away into the night. It was cool but not chilly, a rare night in October for Middleton. She was to meet with Ron a few blocks away and start on the "wealthy" side of town.

As she waited at the block corner, she realized there weren't…really…many people around. Was it too late to trick-or-treat? She shivered and hugged herself, pacing slowly in a circle as she kept an eye out for her friend. After a few minutes, she shuddered again and spun around. "Who's there?!" She snarled with authority, her legs shaking. She looked around the barely lit area again, her body tense.

When nothing happened, she slowly relaxed, her grip on her bag not quite as tight. Exhaling, she turned around and yelped, jumping half a foot in the air. "RONALD!" She screamed so loud that it echoed down the street. "You prick, why did you sneak up on me?!"

Ron, dressed as a carrot, laughed sheepishly. "Uh, Halloween, Trin? Hear of it? You're supposed to get scared!" Rufus popped his head out of the costume to nod.

Still trembling more than she liked to admit, Trinity stomped her foot and pointed out, "I've been researching villains after having met two of them, three technically; can we NOT scare the piss out of me so soon afterwards?! God!" She stormed off, completely oblivious to pair of eyes that had been watching her for several nights.

Once they got to the end of the block and to the houses, Trinity had cooled off enough to see the humor in the situation. She punched Ron's arm and shook her head. "Alright, alright…it was funny. Just…watch your back."

* * *

The rest of the night had gone swimmingly well. Swimmingly indeed since her revenge on Ron consisted of jumping out of a bush and watching him yelp and stumble backwards into a kid's pool. She laughed for a few minutes before helping him up, calling it a truce.

When they got to the party that some football player was throwing, Trinity raised an eyebrow; there were so many "sexy" something or another costumes! She shook her head, realizing with a start that Ron had done the same thing. They were no doubt thinking the same thing, how Halloween's scariness had lost its meaning. It was weird how similar they were in behavior and thought – well, sometimes.

Ron went to find Kim to show off his candy collection while Trinity hid hers in the coat closet. She grabbed some punch and started to mingle, oblivious to just what was in the punch. Three hours passed and four cups of the punch later (which she found out after her second cup that it was called "trash can punch" for a reason), Trinity could barely stand up straight.

She had been talking to one of the guys – Derrick wasn't it? – when he tried to kiss her. Trinity turned her head and tried to twist away, succeeding but managing to slam into a wall instead. Stunned for a second, she almost failed to notice the boy grabbing her wrist to pull her back to him.

"Piss off!" She slurred, shoving his face away as she went the opposite direction.

The zombie wench grabbed her bag of candy just after midnight, nearly falling over when she picked it up, and started her way out to the driveway. She had no idea where Ron and Kim were or if they had had any of the punch. In fact, she had no idea which way was home.

It had gotten colder and now she was shaking, the alcohol having lowered her body temperature. She stumbled a few times as she walked, grateful for wearing boots and not high heels like the other girls. After a few minutes, she paused in the road and looked around. "Hello?" Did she hear something? "Hello? Is someone…out there?" She hiccupped, rubbing her eyes.

She knew she heard a scuffing noise, someone walking around her. She jumped slightly and spun around once, yelping when she fell flat on her ass. The world spun for a moment before Trinity could sit up without vomiting. There was something, someone in front of her. Her eyes struggled to travel up but when they did, she regretted it.

"M-Monkey Fist." This had to be a nightmare, a hallucination. As soon as she felt his hand grip her arm and pull her up, however, she knew it was real. "What…WHAT?!" She screamed and tried to pull away. Instead, she crumbled to the floor, unable to see straight. "No, no get away!"

When she collapsed to her knees, he knelt with her, his free hand covering her mouth as she panicked. After a minute all her energy, or what was left of it, was drained. She sat there woozy but silent, held up only by Monkey Fist. "Do you need to throw up?" He asked calmly. When she shook her head slightly, he then followed up with, "If I unhand you, will you scream?" Again, she shook her head.

While he let her talk, he kept his grip on her arm – to keep her sitting up, no doubt, not to run. Actually she doubted she could stand without assistance, let alone run. He crouched next to her just inches away, her gaze fighting to stay on him. "What are you doing here? This isn't your lair…I…you…I didn't walk in on you stealing something…this is the street!" She exclaimed.

There was something weird about Monkey Fist. The understatement aside, she felt like he was…different. It was true that when they first met at the museum, he had stared at her and moved as if they were old acquaintances. Even when that spell was broken, he was still at ease with her and her with him…oddly enough. But this…this held far more familiarity than before.

It could have been on Trinity's side since she had researched him, read all he had ever published. Yet it wasn't. That same feel of familiarity was on his side too – why? Had he been doing the same, watching her, researching her, studying her? It was very possible, she decided, but if so…why hadn't he popped up earlier? Why not just…take the necklace that she wore at the museum while she was asleep or something? Why, if he had really stuck around the past few months, did he…stick around?

"You disappoint me," his crisp English accent snapped her back to reality, "I expected more from an upstanding, intelligent young woman than to get smashed."

Her face heated up in the cool air, shame filling her. "I-I, that…no, I didn't. I mean, I didn't know, mean to. It was spiked. That…" she swallowed and tried to speak again, "That doesn't answer my question!" After a moment, she snapped, "And can you at least slacken your grip on me? Your bruises from before hurt bad enough, I don't want a repeat! Especially when I'm not even on your turf, what the hell Monty Fiske?!" His real name slipped out without meaning to. How can she be blamed since his villain name was an anagram of his true one?!

Suddenly the monkey man smiled wide. "My, my…on intimate terms, are we?" When she blushed even harder, he chuckled but slackened his grip. His hand went to her back, keeping her sitting up without any potential bruises. "Well since you were accidently spiked, as you say, let us test your drunken IQ. What do you think I'm doing here?"

When he had placed his hand in a different spot, they were brought closer just by an inch so he had a hold. She exhaled shakily, a ghost of a whimper escaping her. The makeup she had been wearing felt like it was going dry, distracting her for a moment. "You…have to be spying on me. Had to be. I felt…watched for…for weeks now! And now you're here…I can't be dreaming. But why? Why have you been watching me?"

"Ah, close…Trinity." She was shivering more noticeably by then. Her name leaving his lips just made it worse. "You have something…that I want."

"Why haven't you taken it yet? I don't…" wear it often? Did he know she was wearing it now, hidden away? "Why are you still here?!" She shouted in frustration a bit too loud, making Monkey Fist slide his hand to her neck. It was nothing more than a threat but when his fingertips brushed over her collarbone, she inhaled sharply before feeling her muscles turn to goo.

When no one came out to look for the noise, he moved again. His hand remained near her throat but his eyes roamed further below. The heat of embarrassment traveled down her neck and chest, coloring the very thing he was studying. He knew. He had to know she was wearing the necklace. Why wasn't he doing anything, taking it and running?

"Because…" he paused, something that Trinity raised an eyebrow at, "…it's not time yet." At her confused look, he grinned. "Almost…but not quite. You're wearing the necklace…it has Jayeen's tail on it. You have it on, but it isn't touching you; read more books, girl." Jayeen…he knew the name of the monkey! That had to mean there were books about the story out there, more than Jacob's journal.

Before she could say another word, he hand moved to a pressure point and…she was out cold.


	4. Oxymoron: Kind Stalker

The entire next day, Trinity either lie in bed sleeping or becoming best buddies with the toilet. It got so bad that she couldn't even keep water down! "How do people not die from hangovers?" She cried out on more than one occasion. Her parents, oblivious to her having been hungover, went on their usual Saturday trip. Saturday, they said, was their day to go sell their handmade quilts and knickknacks at the market. Trinity was fine with this normally, able to admire their work ethic and skill. Today however she wished they had stayed.

Her parents were gone all day and when she checked her phone when the sun went down, she saw she had missed their call. Their voicemail said they had made quite a bit of money and were going to have a date night, for her not to wait up. She laughed a little at this but shrugged it off.

She texted Kim and Ron when she had slept off the worst parts. It was at least nine at night and she was finally awake; she wasn't awake and puking, awake and fighting a headache, awake and dying. She was awake and feeling pretty well. It was the first time that she was able to have a series of coherent thoughts.

The first one was…how did she get home? Who changed her out of her costume, placed her necklace on the journal on the nightstand? What happened last night?

Slowly she made her way downstairs, thinking she might be able to handle some white tea and dry toast. Each step she took, she concentrated as if it were the SAT – which she had to take next week. She was so distracted from her surroundings that she failed to hear footsteps in the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, no one was there however. "I don't…" she muttered to herself as she took out her food and drink, "…know how I got here." She placed the bread in the toaster and glanced down at herself, wearing PJ bottoms and a simple oversized shirt. She had no bra on, but then neither did she wear one with her costume. So…did she change clothes last night?

As she put the kettle on the stove, she went to unplug the toaster which had just released the toast. Her eyes caught something yellow – a banana! Suddenly she remembered Monkey Fist. He was here in Middleton! He was with her last night! After she got trashed, she left…and he appeared. She didn't remember what they talked about although she recalled his smug smile pretty well. Something about reading more books…

The necklace!

Trinity looked up at the ceiling as if she could see through to her room. The necklace was on her nightstand, she remembered seeing it…so why was it there if she had dealt with Monkey Fist? This made no sense. Even if she had somehow escaped him, walked home, and changed, how did she keep the spiral tail?!

Wait…no. She didn't walk home. She didn't recall where home was. He had knocked her out! So who saved her? The kettle whistled, breaking her concentration. As she poured the water, she reached over for her phone and dialed Ron. Dipping the tea bag in the cup, she looked around as she waited for him to pick up.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ron shouted into the phone. Trinity grimaced and almost chucked it away, listening to him ramble for a minute before speaking.

"R-Ron, Ron…Ronald hush! Jesus!" She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling another headache coming on. When there was silence, she took a sip of her tea and asked, "Now what are you talking about? What do you mean I'm alive? Didn't you or Kim take me home last night?" Now that the question was said, she realized just how frightening it was to say it.

There was a pause before Ron spoke. "Trin…no. Kim and I were looking for you but we couldn't find you. We didn't get home until four in the morning…you left at, like, one or two I think. Where were you? Have you been home all day?"

Trinity put the tea cup down and tried to fight the sheet of cold sweat that overcame her. Suddenly toast didn't sound good. "W-what? No…that's not…no. How did I get home then? I've been here all day – just sleeping and throwing up, I've been really out of it. I haven't heard anyone knock or call or…how did I get home?"

"I'm coming over!" Ron declared the second Trinity looked up at the front door that was down the hall and saw something. It was dark and it moved, tall but certain. It hid when she looked up. As soon as the line went dead, she dropped the phone and made way to the bathroom but could only dry heave.

She locked the bathroom door when she was done, able to bring herself back down to a level of calmness. Then she sat in the bath tub and hugged her legs, trying not to panic. Someone was in her house…someone was in her house, possibly dangerous, having watched her and she was defenseless. Like a fool, she had dropped her phone in the kitchen.  
If Monkey Fist had knocked her out…then who brought her home? Kim and Ron didn't save her. That meant…that had to mean he took her here. He…he changed her out of her costume – which she felt her face warm at the thought of. Oh…she remembered blushing last night with him – he had berated her for getting wasted. Well, she had that coming. But then…he had…he had stared at the necklace…he had almost touched it, but he didn't take it. Why not?

Something about…it not being time yet. What did that mean?

Trinity's confusion was broken with sharp fear when she heard the back door being knocked on furiously. "Trin?!" It was Ron! Almost losing the use of her legs from relief, she ran out and threw the door open as if her life depended on it; perhaps it did, she felt like it did. "Oh thank god!" Rufus echoed some sentiments in his own way.

"Ron! God, Ron, there's someone in my house!" She was absolutely flustered. "I swear there is!"

The young man started to tremble just as she had. When he was reluctant to enter, she dragged him in and within twenty minutes they searched the entire place. "I swear there was…I locked myself in the bathroom, he may have left."

"Who? Who might have left?!" Ron echoed with slight panic in his voice.

"I-I don't know." She walked back to the kitchen to pour them both fresh tea and froze. The banana…it was gone! Did…did that mean that…Monkey Fist had been in her house? "Pour some tea, I'll be right back." She quickly made her way up to her room, ignoring how her body resisted for a minute. When she entered, she saw the necklace still in its place…but it made no sense!

When she went back to the kitchen and sat down, she was exhausted. Nothing was making sense, nothing added up! "Trinity…what happened? It's not Halloween anymore, the scares should have stopped." Ron took a sip of the tea but made a face, pushing it away from him.

Ignoring his reaction, she all but inhaled her tea and leaned into the chair. "Ron I don't know." She emphasized each word. "I…okay. Here's what I can remember." She told him the broken fragments of her memory. At the end, she was rubbing her eyes, tired mentally. "Ron…I don't understand. Why is he sticking around here? Why is he not taking that monkey pendent I own? He wanted it at the museum, what changed? What does he want from me?!"

"It…it sounds like…" he looked at Rufus who had been sitting on the table, just as awe-struck. "Trin, it sounds like he's um….you know…watching you." Rufus nodded furiously, repeating "watching" in agreement. "I mean…I don't know! Like, he's just stalking you for the fun of it. He doesn't want the necklace, otherwise he would have taken it by now!"

"S-so he…he wants…me?" She looked up, dropping the empty tea cup on her lap. "Why? Why? I don't…understand."

There was a moment of silence before Ron cleared his throat. It was rare to see him serious like this, but he spoke quietly, "Trinity…I don't know what he wants with you. I just know that Kim and I will keep you safe. We'll get Wade to start running some of his computer stuff!"

Trinity felt calmer than the tea could have ever made her feel at that moment. She felt safe and secure. "Thank you."

* * *

A late afternoon jog wasn't ideal, but Trinity had been taking the SATs all morning long. Since Halloween and the day after, she had forced herself to be consumed to study for the SAT. Lucky for her, she managed to get completely sucked into it and even now her brain was fried enough to where she couldn't think past running. This monkey nonsense was put on hold, thankfully.

When she got back home, her music was interrupted by Ron calling. "Hey, what's up?" She walked in and kicked off her shoes, wiping her face off with a towel.

"Bueno Nacho, thirty minutes?"

"Uh, duh! Prepare to spend an entire night with me, I need to catch up on the lack of a social life I had all week." As she poured herself some water from the sink, she glanced up out the window and swallowed thickly. Did she…just see a shadow move?

* * *

It was Monday again. Kim had avoided Trinity the past weekend which made no sense – just like this Monkey Fist thing. What was going on with that cheerleader? No matter, she had spent the day and night with Ron and Rufus, blowing off steam from her study week.

Now that school was back in session, she had to go back to studying. This time, however, she switched her focus. She went to the public library and ordered a few ancient books from other libraries. While she waited the day or two it took to drive them over, she read more of Jacob's journal.

It was interesting and confusing for the journal's entries went in random order. Sometimes it spoke of Prince Alade's childhood in present tense and other times it spoke of life after his death – and then right back to his childhood in present tense. Every few entries he had talked about his own family. It was an interesting read on her family, but once the old books she ordered got to the library, she ditched the journal.

It was right at nine when she got to the library, just a minute before they closed. After some pleading with the librarian, who brushed it off, she got the three books she ordered. The librarian allowed her to stay in there and read since she had been at the library for many weeks beforehand.

As the librarian went around one last time to put up books and start to close up, Trinity sat at a table far in the back. It was her usual spot, secluded and private but with a small window to take breaks. The moment she opened the book, she got lost in its world. There was mostly work on some monkey artifacts that Monkey Fist had already found, but she had never gone so deep into learning about them before.

It was only in the middle of the book did it come to the necklace. The tail of Jayeen…how punny. She shifted in her chair and read the first paragraph, about a prince in India. Once she moved, however, she realized suddenly just how stiff her body had gotten.

Trinity stood and stretched, yawning once at the very end. Glancing at her phone, a bit confused as to why the librarian hadn't called her over, she gasped: it was midnight! She had been there for three hours past closing! "Hello?! Miss Mary, you still here? Hello?!" Had the older woman forgotten her and locked her in?

…That…could actually be quite lovely, now that she thought about it. Locked up in a library? She wouldn't get bored. Still, it was a bit concerning. What if the librarian had gotten hurt or something? As she started her way through the shelves, she saw something cross before her. She froze.

"Miss…Mary? You…is that you?" Her heart started to hammer. Suddenly her senses became quite keen. The necklace was in her pocket, her hearing sharp enough to hear someone walking through the shelves. Unable to see through them given all the books, she ran over to the end, away from them. That wasn't the librarian.

She opened her phone and dialed Ron blindly, panting as she went through the maze of books. It was a maze that she had fallen in love with, having gotten lost twice when she first arrived. Now that she felt her life threatened, she loathed the maze. "Ron! Ron, I'm at the library, I think…I think I'm in danger! Get Kim over here quick!"

Before Ron could retort – no doubt he would have sleepily asked why she was in the library this late – she turned and slammed into something sturdy. Did a shelf move or something? When she stumbled backwards, her phone falling to the floor, she yelped. She could hear Ron calling her name from the phone. When she looked up, she stared for a long moment.

"Monkey Fist." She greeted him with a shaky tone. "Of course. You're here. Where's the librarian?"

"I didn't harm her if that's what you mean." Monkey Fist spoke airily. "She went on her merry little way right when she should have. I have to say, you are the slowest reader I've ever met. I've been waiting for you to read that part of the book for…well, more than three hours, that's for certain."

He extended his hand for her to take, his sharp eyes almost daring her to reach for her phone instead. She swallowed thickly and took his hand, pulled up with ease. "I don't understand." She spoke quietly partly from habit of being in a library and partly to hide how she shook. "Why? Why are you here? Why do you keep stalking me, tormenting me? If you wanted the pendent, you could have taken it fifty times over by now! You could have killed me by now! Instead you're…you're…I don't know what!" She screamed the last part, the stress and fear of the past few months finally hitting the breaking point.

While she stood there trying to regain the ability to breathe, he studied her closely. It made her shift, uncomfortable. Finally he 'tsked' and shook his head. "You didn't read the passage I've been waiting for you to read, have you? Stupid girl." He crossed his arms over his chest. Before she could ask what he was talking about, he finally expanded, "Jayeen's tail belonged to a royal family. It protected the prince through many battles so long as it was in contact with his flesh. When the prince died of old age, he passed it on through each generation."

Trinity stared at him, her jaw slowly falling. This made no sense. No sense! Even less sense than why he was stalking her! Monkey Fist continued, "The jewel has been in the royal family for decades…and so far, so has the knowledge. But that can change! In fact, it has to! Legend says that if anyone were to save the life of a royal, the royal must grant them one favor – even if it is requesting the knowledge of the tail's gift, the power!" Now it was his turn to escalate his voice as he spoke.

She slowly took all this in. So the tail…the necklace in her pocket…did indeed give power and strength to whoever wore it, as long as it was connected to flesh. And…it was passed down from the prince, Prince Alade; if someone were to save a life of the royal family, the savior could ask for the knowledge of the monkey power/tail…so…ask for the necklace. This…made sense. Sort of. Except the passing down from the prince; her great times three grandfather was a servant named Jacob, an Englishman, not an Indian prince.

"So…so, what…why are you…I still don't understand why you're following me." She admitted with defeat at being unable to solve the riddle.

Monkey Fist sighed deeply, frustrated. "Dim witted…it means that since you have the necklace, the very thing that has been passed down for generations, you are of the royal bloodline! It means I have been watching you the past few months because I have been making sure you are safe. You are friends with that blasted Possible and Imposter…you were bound to be in trouble sooner or later. The moment I save you, the moment you have to…Trinity? You look pale."

It all hit her at once like a brick. According to these books he had read, the books she had in her possession, the royal family owned the necklace. According to Jacob's journal, however, he had taken it as a reminder of his dead prince, as a way to cope, and passed it down like that. While this legend of saving lives and owing favors may be true…she wasn't royalty. She wasn't of a royal family, her great times three grandfather was a servant.

How did History and her own bloodline get these two confused?

It didn't matter at this moment. All she knew was that Monkey Fist had been stalking her to make sure she was safe…so the moment she wasn't, he could save her and take the necklace like a gentleman. Yes, that had been in the file she made of him; villain he was, he was still first and foremost a well-bred Englishman. He respected traditions – to an extent.

But now he was in front of her, now she realized that if she explained away the situation, saying the books were wrong…he'd steal the necklace from her. The last link to her family, an honorable link at that, would be taken away since it wasn't part of the royal family any longer. But if she went along with it…her own personal bodyguard.

"W-why are you…telling me all this now? Why were you….waiting for me to…to read that? Why show up, why not just wait more?" It was almost like she was drunk without a drop of alcohol. She was dizzy, out of breath, light headed.

When she stepped back into a shelf, he stepped forward with a demented grin on his face. "Because I cannot wait any longer! The legend never said how or who had to put you in danger in order to be saved from. Watching you study, attend school, constantly visit friends at that disgusting restaurant…I cannot take it any longer! I don't see how you can either. So I've decided…you're coming with me for a while. Now that your SAT is done and Thanksgiving holiday is coming up, you'll be taking a break from your mundane life with me!"

Trinity felt like this was an appropriate moment to faint – but why make his life that easy? She gripped the shelf behind her, sick of fearing this man, of everything. If most of her family had had the balls, or even been lacking the brain, to commit such foolish crimes and acts…she could certainly fight back! Plus, Kim and Ron should pop up any moment since she had gotten Fist to talk excessively.

"As touched as I am to have had a rogue in tinfoil following me…I'm quite content with my boring life. Really. It's full of drama, sure, but it's danger-free – I'd like to keep it that way!" She grabbed the heavy book that was next to her and flung it at his head. When he reached up to block it, she sprinted down the way.

She got to the door and tried to open it, but she lacked the key. She pounded on the door just as she heard Kim and Ron shouting on the other end. "I can't open it, I don't have the key! Ron, help! Monkey Fist is trying to…"

A fist slammed into the door right next to her. She screamed and spun around, her legs threatening to give out. She looked up at a very close Monkey Fist who was grinning darkly. When the door was beat back, no doubt Ron trying to break it open while Kim was getting Wade to use the online security system somehow, she shuddered. "You can't…you can't do this. It isn't right." She had no weapons, no way to defend herself. She didn't even know how to fight!

"Don't worry a pretty little hair on that head of yours…you'll remain unharmed so long as I have you." His free hand reached over and as he placed it over the pressure point he had used Halloween night, he sung, "Good night Princess." And out like a light she went.


	5. No tidings are bad tidings

It had been a month. A month since Monkey Fist kidnapped her. It was almost Christmas, a fact that bothered her a bit more than she expected it to. In fact, it was disheartening to realize she hadn't been found in a month; Kim and Ron never thought to look at his first hide out, his first home, the castle.

The first week was hell. Trinity tried to escape several times and threw as many fits as she could muster. It got so bad that Monkey Fist threatened to have his monkey ninjas just throw her over a ledge – whether or not he would save her, he left that detail vague. Eventually he let her out of her room enough to explore the castle, but always had his ninjas keep an eye on her.

Amongst many of the things that bothered her, the one that most upset her was the reason why she was there: Jayeen's crystalized tail. It made no sense that the history books said the royal family had it while her family's journal was that of a servant position. Maybe history was trying to protect the power, the family by going with the cliché of a royal family? After all, her great-great-great grandfather Jacob was a noble man, truthful and hard-working.

Ever since she got to the castle, she had started to wear the necklace though. She wasn't sure if it was to taunt Fist or just as a self-comforting action. Still, it made her feel connected to her family when she wore it. That and…well, the feeling of agility and strength wasn't bad either. If only she knew how to fight, she'd be able to use it to escape!

It was the week of Christmas. She had been roaming the castle in multiple layers, noticing how drafty and cold the place was. Although she found the library, she got bored of reading. She longed to talk to her friends; she'd even take shopping with Kim! She needed to be social…with people, not monkeys. Although she and Monkey Fist occasionally had dinner – when he was there, of course – it was boring.

Trinity finally worked up the courage to find Monkey Fist and, with the pendent under her shirt, cleared her throat for his attention. "Um, hi." She pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Good afternoon Princess." She was never sure if he was mocking her or paying some sort of weird respect to her. Either way, she made sure not to correct him or it might start making him ask questions about her "family history". Funny how there were two versions of that. "What do you need?"

Trinity shifted on her feet, hesitant at first. She knew his plan. She was to stay at his castle until the next villain convention – which made Trinity wonder just how villainous a convention could be, given the ridiculousness of the word – where he'd take her as a lovely hostage. The first person who tried to steal her for profit would no doubt try to harm her, at which point Fist would waltz in and save her…and earn the necklace.

Funny, if she just gave over the necklace willingly she could go home. But…it was an heirloom of perhaps the only family member who was worth anything to her. So instead she stayed there, waiting for the next convention in order to be put in danger, saved, and…go home. Something like that.

"I um…I'm bored." She blushed softly at how foolish that sounded. Quickly she expanded, "I was hoping for some human interaction and given that your neighbors are non-existent…would you care to talk?"

Fist put his book away and stood, a bit taller than her. He walked over to her, stopping at a respectable distance. "Have you read all the books in my library? Given up trying to understand the language of my ninjas? Or have you already gone through all the clothes in my castle to find warmth?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before her chest. "Not all of us have fur to keep them warm. I'm tired of ink on old pages and weary of silent monkeys. Normally I would call Ron – or Kim," she added in a hurry, "but since I lack a phone…you're my last option. If you aren't open to talk, could we at least…walk around? Or…do some sort of physical exercise or something? I used to jog in the morning…but you knew that, having stalked me for so many months."

Monkey Fist chuckled, nodding. "Yes, I do know that. I would suggest you to try and escape again, but I think you have grown weary of the cat and mouse game."

"You know me too well." She said dryly.

"Nevertheless," he agreed, "we can talk and I will show you a few secret passages of the castle."

As they started their tour, it started off awkward and silent. Finally Trinity spoke, preventing him from mocking her original request, "So Christmas is this week. I uh…guess I don't get to send a letter or a…call to my family and friends?"

"Do you always start off conversations with such heavy questions?" When she blushed appropriately, he went on, "They know you are safe and alive, I send them something each week. That should be enough."

Her step faltered for just a second before she kept moving. "While I am grateful for that," she didn't want to piss him off after all, "I miss talking to them. Like I said, I miss being social."

"And what, pray tell, would you talk about when you call your friends? Let me guess…Stoppable?" He paused to pull a candlestick – a tunnel she had found secretly at the dead of night, but didn't mention it. She pretended to look surprised as they entered.

With Trinity in front and Fist behind her, she tensed but shook it off quickly. If he wanted to harm her, he would have done it already. "Well…yes. I would call Ron. I miss him."

A snort echoed in the tunnel from Monty. "What in the world do you find in him to miss?!"

Trinity's feathers ruffled, so to speak, and she snapped, "His sense of humor! His laugh! His easy going attitude! All the things a stuffy Englishman lack." It occurred to her that she could mouth off and he wouldn't be able to do anything…well, not much at least. "That's what drew me to him when I first moved to Middleton. He knew how to crack jokes and make light of dark situations."

Suddenly he grabbed her forearm and pulled her back, her back to the wall as he placed his free hand on the side of her head. It wasn't harsh or violent, just intimidating. "And what would he say about this situation, hm?"

Trinity stared up in the dim light, forgetting how to breathe for a moment. "I…he'd say…at least I don't have to eat the cafeteria's mystery meat every day." Monkey Fist snorted, a moment of silence between them.

Finally he leaned closer and asked a question that was, no doubt, on many people's minds before she had disappeared. "Do you have feelings for the baboon?"

Trinity's spine straightened and she squeaked, "Of course not! No! He's just a really good friend, a best friend! He isn't my type anyway." Faintly she wondered, though it was irrelevant right now, if that's what Kim thought as well.

Satisfied with the answer, Monkey Fist kept walking with Trinity following him. "And what is your 'type' anyway?" He carried the conversation on.

"If I didn't know better," Trinity smirked as they stepped out, "I would swear you're trying to dig into my romantic life for a personal reason."

He snorted and tried not to sound too outraged. "Nonsense, I am merely trying to simulate to my best ability the typical way foolish teenagers speak to each other!"

"Suuure." She smirked, feeling a bit better. It may not have been Ron-worthy discussion, but it definitely made her smile. "I've never had a boyfriend so I wouldn't know. What about you? Surely you're not still a 40 year old virgin." She thought to press his buttons a bit.

"Thirty and no I'm not." His cheeks flared up at the mere mention, his English side getting the better of him. "If you must know though…I like a woman of intelligence and power. Confidence."

"What about looks?" She piped up, feeling very much like her age.

He glanced down at her with a grin before nodding at a painting. "Behind that painting is a safe – empty, but one of many to confuse any would-be thieves." They kept that up for three hallways before Trinity realized the absurdity of the entire situation.

She was developing Stockholm syndrome, she had to be. She actually was enjoying the man's company, listening and hanging on to his every word. She looked away and crossed her arms, trying to figure out how the situation should be like; "should be" was key.

"Trinity?" After a moment of no reaction, Monkey Fist had looked over to see her sulking out of the blue. She looked uncommonly sad, her entire posture down and tired. "Trinity…what is it?"

The softness of his voice, the concern that he showed, made her shiver. "I…I just…" what? Miss her family and friends? They already covered that topic. Was just confused about her family tree that went against what the history books said? That was a dangerous topic. Realized she was starting to enjoy his company more than she should? That was like sticking her head into a lion's open mouth. "I just…wish there was a Christmas tree." Well, it was partly true.

They were in the living room and it was rather…dull. The curtains were drawn back to reveal the snow. She hadn't been allowed outside since she arrived. Trinity walked over to the window and sighed quietly, wanting to play in the snow. Childish or not, it would be some sort of stress relief.

"Did your family set up Christmas trees every year then?"

What a question. Trinity closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cold window, letting her guard down for a moment. "Maybe when I was a baby, I don't know. As far back as I can remember, no. We were either too broke or one of my parents were always…indisposed at the time. But I loved to go to friends or malls or watch TV to see all the Christmas decorations. They always looked so warm and cozy."

Monkey Fist looked over with a slight start. Too broke? He knew she was in a foster care home, but as to why…well, he didn't think to look into it. In fact, this was the first time she had spoken about her family with him. "You're almost done with high school…and almost out of the system. Why were you in it to begin with?"

Trinity stood up straight and glanced over at him. Her guard was back up, her mistake realized. He thought her to be from a royal family, a royal family tended to have at least some wealth. She lied, uncaring of whether it was transparent or not, "I believe it was originally to be a way to protect me from thieves…and tricksters." She was careful not to call him anything out right, faintly aware of how his temper could snap at certain insults.

Monkey Fist didn't buy it and they both knew it. Still, he let it go for now. "Well, I believe that's enough for one day. Be sure not to be late to dinner tonight, I must make a couple of visits elsewhere."

Thankfully, the talk ended. Trinity exhaled shakily before she went up to her room, pondering her family like she normally did. All of them were bad…except for the man that defied the history books. What did it mean? Could it be possible that…Jacob had lied? Did he steal the necklace instead?

She shuddered at the thought and discarded it, refusing it. She had finally found the shining light in her family tree that she had been looking for, proof that she wasn't destined to become a bad apple as well. If she started to doubt him now, this entire kidnapping would have been for nothing!

The necklace…she had an idea. Why not teach herself how to fight? Or at least try? She had the energy, the strength, the flexibility…she had seen Kim at cheerleader practice hundreds of times, seen her fight a couple of times. How difficult could it be?

…

Closer to dinnertime, Trinity stopped her practice and showered off. When she got dressed, she wondered if she'd be able to fight her way out. Uh…probably not, not with all the ninjas. Maybe against one or two, sure, but…not many.

Brushing it off, she headed down for dinner. What would they discuss at the table now? When she got to the living room, she paused. What was that smell? It was like…pine. A pine tree. There was a soft jingling as well, she could hear it. The crackle of the firewood threatened to cover it up, but it was so out of place that it was loud.

Trinity stepped in and gasped, her jaw dropped. In the middle was a Christmas tree, decked out in tin and ornaments. There were even a few bells on the branches, the wind that leaked into the castle making the soft noise. "Oh…oh my…" she walked over slowly as if expecting it to disappear and touched the tree. It was real.

"My monkeys thought it might make your stay a bit more bearable." Monkey Fist called out from the doorway. Trinity spun around and smiled widely.

"Right…your ninjas thought of this. Of course." So he had gone to chop down a tree and get decorations from town this afternoon. She touched the tree once more, the scent of pine sticking to her fingertips, before she walked over to him. "Well…thank them for me; I really…really appreciate it. It looks stunning, perhaps the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The kidnapper looked like he wanted to say something to that, something that he was hesitant to speak. The mere pause was enough to convince him that it would be a bad idea to speak it. Trinity glanced up at the doorway they stood under and turned a dark shade of pink. "Did, uh, your monkeys think of this too?"

A flash of confusion went over his face before he looked up: mistletoe.

"Yes…yes they did." He cleared his throat, glancing down at Trinity.

There was an absurd amount of daring in her suddenly. Like she wanted to risk it all. She felt as if she was still riding off the surge of power, like she was daring enough to speak. So speak she did, revealing just a small amount of the research she had done on him a couple months back. "Well…shall we? I mean, tradition is tradition. Given your heritage and how you were raised, I imagine you…respect tradition quite a bit. At the very least, enough to not steal my heirloom."

Monkey Fist's brows shot up, unsure if he was more surprised at how insightful she was or the fact that she just asked for…well, she did know what tradition this called for, didn't she? "Are you so sure about that?" He left his meaning vague.

She studied him with wide but calm eyes. She knew she was right about tradition; he wouldn't steal the pendent now. As for the kiss…well…wasn't this what had upset her so much earlier? That she was enjoying his company? And now he did this for her and…and…

To hell with thought.

Trinity stepped forward to close the gap between them and placed her hands on his shoulders. As she stood on her toes, tilting her head back, her heart was racing. Fist eyes widened but his hands moved on autopilot, resting on her waist and pulling her closer. Their lips met in a simple kiss, the moment feeling longer than just a simple moment.

Truthfully, Trinity didn't want it to end and she suspected, hoped, Monty didn't either. When they pulled away, she was trembling in his arms. They stared at each other for a moment, their cheeks matching in warmth and color. Finally, the girl managed to spit out, "Your monkeys are quite…devious."

Monkey Fist suddenly had the smug grin on his on his face. "You're shaking like a leaf." He mused, deciding to taunt her as much as he could. "If you are cold, perhaps you should wear another layer…or would you prefer to share body heat?"

Trinity jumped backwards, her face twice as red now. "N-no! I…shut up!" She tried to clear her throat and recall how to breathe at the same time, her body refusing to relax.

Chuckling at her reaction, he stepped away from the doorway. "When you feel up to it, dinner is ready." With that, he left her to collect herself. Oh god, she thought, what just happened?


	6. Loopholes

"I like your yard. It's…really nice." How awkward to compliment her captor's home. She was certain it was a sign of Stockholm syndrome. It was the first time she had been allowed outside in a while; she was trying her best not to screw it up.

Monkey Fist nodded, "Yes, the monkey ninjas tend to it in their spare time." One of them walked over and placed a tea tray down between them. Trinity poured them both tea, placing a cube of sugar in hers before sitting back. They were quiet, enjoying their afternoon treat in nature.

It was just after New Years, which she spent alone in her room, crying. Well, she had her grandfather Jacob's journal with her, but no matter how many times she read it from cover to cover, at that moment at midnight, she felt alone. Now it was something like January third, the snow was built up outside but no longer falling.

Slowly Trinity started to relax and sit back in the chair. It was the afternoon with the sun peeking out from the clouds and the wind still enough to make a simple coat enough. She smiled a little bit, thinking it surreal to be free even if just for tea time.

"When will the next villain convention be?" She asked casually, recalling how it was supposed to be right about now.

Monty made a face as he looked out over the yard, sipping his tea. "It was supposed to be tomorrow, but given the weather…no doubt Drakken's latest invention…it has been postponed." She didn't say anything to that, not that he expected her to.

Something had been bothering him since Christmas. It was what she said about her family and the reason for her being in foster care – in fact, as he found out by records she had been in the system for two years now. How was it that a descendent of a royal family to be in that situation? To have no money for a tree each year? And what did she mean by her parents being…indisposed? There was something very, very suspicious about it all.

So following the theme of difficult questions to ask, and answer to an extent, he took his turn. "What do you know about your family, girl?"

Taking another sip of her cup, she looked over at him and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She knew he hadn't read Jacob's journal, but merely thrown it into the bag with all her other stuff. If he had, he would have realized the thing she was so lost and panicked about. She knew she had to be careful with what she told him.

Shifting so that her legs were leaning one direction, Trinity shrugged. "You already know I've been obsessed with my family tree, just as well that you know I'm in foster care. Or…was, I suppose." He confirmed this with a nod. "Well…then you must know a little bit about my family – more than just reading about the…prince." God, this was a mess. "So why do you want me to repeat what you can easily go look up in the records?"

He placed his tea cup down and raised a brow. "Because evidently you had no idea about your family's gift until I told you about it. Even if you had read what I was hoping you would read, I highly suspect you wouldn't have put two and two together." He stated simply.

"Such faith you have in me." Trinity muttered, her legs closer to the chair now. So despite her hunt for her tree, she was oblivious about the part that he knew and she didn't…yup. Well, this was going to get tricky.

When she didn't speak further, he added, "You know all about my history from your earlier research and now even more since you have explored my castle – in secret and with a tour guide. Perhaps I just wish to hear it from your lips. Isn't that what you want, being 'social'?"

Trinity took another drink of her tea, slow and long so she could think about what to say. As she did, insecurity and fear came back, her legs slipped into her chair and against her chest. If she lied about her family, made them seem royal…he might know more than her – about that family, that was. Her own, however, was not "that" family in truth. She risked shooting herself in the foot if she lied.

But since he even said that he knew she was ignorant to her family's gift…well, this could work. After all, she could have been lied to; her hunt could have been misguided for all Monty knew. And how could he blame her if she was wrong and misled?

"Well…let's start with immediate first. My mother was a drug addict, my father a drunk; most of my aunts and uncles, as well as cousins, are in jail for various drug rings – sellers, not users. I've a grandfather in the flesh trade, a grandmother who took off after attempted murder, and my other grandparents who are both drunks and junkies. And, let's see, anyone before that were either prostitutes or killers." Yes, that was modern-day family. Royal blood or not, no one was above falling from grace.

There was a long moment of silence to which she was concerned about. Finally he spoke, "Is that as far back as you know about?" He was no longer drinking his tea, but swirling it around in his cup. So she came from an immediate family of…well, bad blood. How interesting.

"Outside of this heirloom? Yes, that's all I know." Trinity sat up straight, feet on the ground as she stared at him. "Why? Do you…know more?" Of course he might, he had access to books that Middleton library didn't have on a normal basis.

"Just that the prince, your ancestor, died of old age and willed the necklace to his son." There was a bit more, yes, but he suspected she didn't want to know about it. Not now. "I was not aware of just how far your family had fallen from their position."

Trinity looked away, feeling as though this was a trap. "Yes, it…is sad. The family I have met have been poor influences, but here I am. I'm about to graduate high school and go to college without a mark on my record – well…assuming the convention is soon before admissions. Good thing I submitted all my applications already."

"I wonder just how far back these…poor influences extend." He mused almost to himself. She knew then that he would look for her, for his own curiosity. Whether this was good or bad was yet to be seen yet.

Trinity stood suddenly and nodded to the path that had snow recently cleared from it. "Do you mind if I take a stroll? I'm sure even if I escaped my footprints would lead you straight to me anyway."

"Yes, be safe." He nodded, lost in his own thoughts now. Like Trinity but a few times worse, when he had his sights set on something, he was determined to solve it.

* * *

It was close to the end of January and still, no convention to be "saved" from. Trinity had gotten a bit antsy, her patience threatening to run out. She tried her best to stay stable, to keep positive, but it was difficult. While she longed to talk to others somehow, she had found no way so far.

She had gotten so stir-crazy that even jogging around the castle outside didn't do any damage to her nerves. She wanted to kick and scream and break things – definitely not a good idea. So when she went to the kitchen and slammed a cabinet shut, another one popped open. She glanced in and raised an eyebrow.

Liquor.

She had just discovered Monkey Fist's liquor cabinet two months into her captivity. Well…signs are signs, she decided as she took out the bourbon. It was no trash can punch, but it would do the trick.

And dear god…did it. By the time the monkey ninja – Miffy was the one who cooked, wasn't he? – came around to announce dinner, she was just the other side of trashed. The monkey squeaked and ran off to find its master. When Monkey Fist arrived, Trinity was laying awkwardly over the armchair, her head rolling as she looked at him. Since they lacked a TV, she had been occupied with staring outside all this time. "Mon-ty!" She hiccupped as she waved. "I ho-hope you don't mind…old pal…but bourbon." She gave a sheepish grin.

Monkey Fist walked over in disbelief, his brows furrowed and lips parted. This was almost as bad as Halloween night – the sad thing was, she may have been more coherent if terrified like before. "I can see that! Who gave you permission to drink half of my bourbon?!"

She snorted, head falling backwards, before she poked the bottle. "Oh please…you can just steal more. I know you didn't buy it." She winked before pouring herself half a shot.

Before she could drink it, his hand darted out and grabbed her wrist. The surprise of it made her flinch rather than the actual touch. He took the shot glass from her and downed it with ease. "You're drinking it wrong, foolish girl. It isn't meant to be taken like a frat boy, it is meant to be savored."

"Then why did you just become a frat boy?!"

"Because you keep trying my patience!" He snapped as he sat on the other seat. Sighing, he ordered Miffy to get him a glass with ice and rubbed his temples. "Alright Princess, tell me…why steal my reserves now?"

She tilted her head backwards to look at him, still lying over the armrests. "I am bored. And I am so…so sick of this place!" She hiccupped and sat up – or tried. "Damn…Miffy, please help me up."

The monkey placed her master's glass down before helping Trinity sit up right. When the monkey left, she added on, "So I got high. Wait. That isn't the right lyric."

Monkey Fist looked like he wasn't sure how to react other than groan. He poured himself some of the alcohol and slowly sipped it. They were quiet for a while, Trinity in her drunk state and Monty studying her closely. She looked content enough, oblivious more like it. He shook his head before taking another sip.

"You said before, your family…aren't exactly law-abiding citizens." And just like that, he saw her face and content mood fall. "You seem rather upset by this."

She reached for the bottle and nearly fell over when Fiske took it away. Glaring at him, she sat back down and shrugged. "So?"

"Why?" He had dug around a little for her family, but ran into some messes in between. No wonder she was so ignorant about her family, he couldn't find anything about it himself.

She shifted in the chair, her head resting on her forearm that was brought up. "Because." Her eyes started to droop. "There is no good in my family…I am scared I am destined to be bad too. Except Jacob…Jacob was…"

Monkey Fist glanced over to see her out cold. Jacob? He raised an eyebrow. He didn't see the name in his research – then again, he wasn't really looking for anything other than royalty. He let her sleep there as he finished his drink, feeling a bit drowsy as well. Finally he picked her up and walked to her room, glancing down occasionally.

When he placed her in her bed, he paused. The necklace was on her – it almost always was – but the journal was on the nightstand. When he had gathered a bag of her belongings the night he took her, he assumed it was her own journal to write in. Now that he looked closer at it, it had different writing on it.

Monkey Fist glanced at Trinity, thinking about reading it. Well, if it wasn't hers…what was the harm? Grabbing the journal, he headed out of the room, pausing to make sure Trinity was still sound asleep. Time for some light reading.

* * *

The next day, Trinity had a simple headache and a slight upset stomach. It was surprising but very pleasant to realize that her hangovers were getting better. By the evening, she was back to her normal self. Maybe that had to do with choice of alcohol.

"Oh! Monkey Fist. Um, good evening." She blushed softly when she spotted the stern looking monkey master. "I…um…sorry. About last night. I should have asked you before I dove into it."

For a minute, he was silent. Trinity shifted on her feet, unsure of what that meant. Before she could question it, he spoke up, "Tell me girl…who was Jacob?"

Unlike the trash can punch, she remembered more of last night from the bourbon. She tensed and shifted in her stance once more. "Um, that…" she had spoken of Jacob, her great-great-great grandfather. She had told him her biggest fear of her family. "He was…my great times three grandfather."

"Your great-great-great grandfather should have been a prince, not a _servant_!" He snarled at the end, stepping closer. When Trinity failed to meet his gaze, he hissed, "History said a prince should have this necklace, how is it that of a servant's bloodline has it? Explain!"

"I don't know!" She shouted, panic taking over for a brief moment. "I really don't."

"You never know anything!" He hissed. "But now you tell me that I've kept you as a burden for two months…for nothing! You have wasted my time, you and your grandfather! Your ancestor is a liar!"

The accusation gave Trinity a flare of anger. Jacob was the only one who wasn't bad; she needed him to remain such. "History lied. History lied about the heritage of this necklace so that it could protect it! My great-great-great grandfather was a servant and an honorable man. When the man he had raised since birth died, he took the necklace for the sake of his memory, nothing else! History had it wrong…you have it wrong." She shook her head as she stepped away, her world spinning.

"Your ancestor was a thief! Just like the rest of your family, it would seem, he was just another criminal! I was wrong; you are no princess! You are just a lowly mutt who has the stolen necklace by accident. That means I can take it…I don't need to save you to get it. Hand it over, girl."

Trinity was shaking all over. It was a mixture of disbelief, insult, and horror. She shook her head, gripping the pendent around her neck tightly. "Fuck you Monkey Fist. You know nothing about my family."

"And neither do you!" He growled back. "The sooner you hand over the tail, the sooner you can go back to your pathetically boring life."

He was right. She knew nothing about her family outside of the band of criminals she was raised near. Still, she didn't want to give up the necklace. Outside of the sentiments it held, the power it had surged through her blood these past few weeks was enough to make her want to keep it. How could she blame him now for desiring it?

When it was clear that she wasn't going to budge, he darted forward to take it by force. Trinity jumped back though, her reflexes sharper than she had ever had before. She raised an eyebrow, noticing Monty's surprise as well. It was short lived for he darted at her again – she jumped back and even kicked his hand away.

Both of them thought of the same thing, recalling the same section in the journal Jacob had written. The necklace had provided the prince that of a body of a monkey, strength and moves. She stared at him, stunned. Did…did this mean she could…escape at last?

Suddenly a fist shot out and Trinity had to duck. Within minutes, she found herself in the rhythm of the fight. The more she thought about it, the more incredulous it all was. She was fighting Monkey Fist – and surviving! No…she was winning! She felt the necklace's power go through her and almost guide her limbs to the right spots.

A sharp yell and a kick later and Monkey Fist was…out. He lay on the ground unconscious if only for a moment. She stared in disbelief, shaking from it all. No monkey ninjas had come running...they didn't know what had happened. This was her chance to escape!

Trinity ran upstairs and grabbed her things, pausing as she left the room. Jacob's journal! No, he had taken it…but to where? She made way for the hallway she knew his room to be in, praying to find it. When she entered his room, she stopped. It was huge…and quite stunning, even with all the ancient textbooks scattered throughout the table and bed. Did he even sleep?

She walked in further and scanned the area. Nothing but monkeys, monkey history and power and…god. He really was obsessed. As she scanned the area for her journal, she paused at one word in the book: Alade. She started to read it, just a paragraph about the man. It talked about a myth, a legend that Alade had an older brother who could never be. "Be" what though?

When she went to turn the page to read more, a furry hand found her wrist. Trinity looked up horrified and yanked away, stumbling backwards. "I won't give you the necklace!" She snarled, her legs still moving until she hit his bed. She jolted at the feeling, yet didn't move further. "Just…let me go!"

Fist had a near demented grin on his face as he came closer. "Hand it over and I'll let you leave."

She hissed softly. That book had more answers than either had realized. She wanted, needed to read it…but she also needed to get out. "No…I refuse it. Go to hell Fiske. I don't care what History and my ancestor says, I don't care if they contradict…it is still a family heirloom and I will not give it up!" Did she find a loophole? "And that means the tradition of saving the owner still stands…princess or not. That is the only way you're going to get this, Fiske." Well no…no it wasn't. She wasn't going to give it up even then but at least it bought her more time.

"Oh?" Monkey Fist looked down right creepy this time. "If that's the case…" he stepped forward and grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the table and bed full of books. "Since you are not a princess, the danger and saving doesn't have to be quite as noble."

Before she could question his own loophole, he threw the windows open and a huge gust of snow blew in. He gripped the back of her shirt and flung her over the ledge, holding her there as she screamed. "Oh look here, I'm about to save your life!" He grunted as she panicked, his grip starting to slip. "Stop struggling you foolish girl!"

Trinity screamed at him a foul word before she clawed the back of his hand, kicking the castle wall. The combination was just enough so that he let her go. A look of shock came over them both before he tried to grab her, but she was already too far out of reach.


	7. Thrill seeker

The fall was just enough to where she would crack her head open and break her body, she knew it. She had calculated it before during her hope of escape, weeks ago. Now as she fell, she said a prayer and said her farewells silently.

But when she hit…she hit the snow. It was at least a foot or so tall which cushioned her fall just a little. Her head bounced off the ground though, her body protesting loudly. She shifted and grimaced, waiting for the agony to hit her…but…nothing. Nothing happened again. In fact, she was feeling…just fine. Perfect, in fact, just a bit winded.

Trinity slowly sat up, holding her breath. What…? "Jayeen's tail!" She looked down at the necklace that was firmly pressed to her flesh. It had saved her somehow, made her body strong enough to survive the fall. "Thank god." She whispered, standing up and brushing off the snow.

Strong or not, she felt the cold of the weather around her. Snow was blowing a bit harsh, falling at just the right amount to cover her tracks. She grinned at realizing this. With one glance up at the castle, swearing she could hear Monkey Fist shouting her name in the wind, she turned. She'd have to leave her things behind, her family's journal, that book that held answers…but no matter. For now, she needed to get back. Later she would get her belongings.

Anyway, she had the most important one around her neck right then.

"Trinity!" She was right; she had heard Monkey Fist shouting her name. She turned and ran. Trinity had no idea where she was going but she knew that the snow would cover her tracks, she had a shot to be free.

* * *

The day after she got back, which was full of relief and joy from all, she ordered the book she had seen in Monty's room. While she waited for it to arrive to the public library, Trinity spent her days either with her foster parents – who, much to her surprise, had been worried sick – and her friends. In fact, she spent several hours explaining what had happened, including the necklace, to those that cared about her.

Two weeks after she got back, just the start of February, the book she ordered arrived. Although Kim had been very welcoming when she returned, she was now a bit…well, reluctant to be near Trinity. At least, she was when Trinity and Ron were together. Was it because she thought that they were…together-together? No, impossible. Even if…

So when Trinity arrived at Ron's house with the large book, she was a bit surprised to see Kim leave at the near exact moment. Shrugging it off, she plopped down with Ron and started to look for the passage she had read at Monkey Fist's castle. "Found it!" She exclaimed to Ron, shifting in her seat.

After she read it, she summarized it to her friend who, by some strength, managed to tolerate listening to a talk of monkeys. "I…I think I found out why my journal and the other textbooks say different things. I mean, they're different but they're…they're not. They're just…different time frames. I think."

"Well? What do you mean?" Ron leaned forward, trying not to shudder when he saw the crystal monkey tail around her neck.

Trinity stood and started to pace, repeating what she had just read mentally. "I think…Jacob was Alade's older half-brother. Jacob was a bastard child, he was made to be a servant…that was supposed to be as far as he got to the royal family. But…when Alade died, Jacob had to take over; the country needed a leader, what choice did he have?

"So while my journal said Alade died and the books said the prince died of old age…both were right. The books just never specified who! So…so my family does have a true, honorable man in it!" She paused, turning pale before a bright pink. "Oh god, that means I have royal blood in me…I'm…I'm some sort of a…princess!"

* * *

Why hadn't Monkey Fist showed up since her escape? Did he think her dead? Wouldn't he find it odd that he couldn't find her body in that case? It just…made no sense. Again. Funny how nothing made sense with that man.

Better question…why couldn't Trinity stop thinking about him? About his castle? About her brief existence there? She hated to admit it, but she was bored. She was bored in Middleton, bored with school, bored with her life. At least at the castle she was able to read about far off lands that were true. She could roam and "talk" to monkey ninjas. She learned far more about the villains from Monty than she could ever from Ron or Kim.

The surge of power she had from the necklace made it all the worse. All this pent up energy and nothing to use it on! It got so bad that even her jogs and alcohol – not together of course – did nothing for her. So she decided that with this necklace that gave her strength and made her body super human…she had to do something good.

Missions with Kim only seemed logical then.

For the next two months, the missions did some good for Trinity. She used the excess energy to fight henchmen and help out, not just run away or get injured. Again, it was so odd how in those two months she didn't see or hear from Monkey Fist. Not that she wanted to…well, maybe a little bit.

Maybe a lot.

But the missions helped dull that want.

Until it was close to graduation. Even the missions got boring, dull. No wonder her ancestors went to war, she thought, they couldn't get a constant high from anything! When the missions started to get boring, she knew she was in trouble.

The day Trinity got her acceptance letter to her top choice college in England, she could only feel a bit of excitement but even that died down. Throughout the celebrations with her family and friends, she was only half there mentally. The other part of her daydreamt of adventure. But what sort of adventure could she have in school regardless of the country it was in?

That evening, Trinity longed for risk and danger so she went out to the edge of town by herself. When enough time had passed of her just walking around, she sighed from the conclusion that Middleton was just too safe for villains. That made her wonder…if the villains wanted Kim gone, why not attack her at home?

Villains…oh. Their freedom…she envied it, longed for it. They did what they wanted and tried out their plans constantly; even if they were defeated, they were still able to try new things constantly. Did…did she want to become a villain? No, she lacked the resources. Funny coming from someone of royal blood.

Not only that but…she didn't want to be bad. Her family was, she wanted to resist it. Still, she was bored with her life thanks to the necklace.

As she started to head back to her house, she shivered; someone was watching her. "Come out." She commanded, looking around with just a sliver of fear.

"Glad to see you're doing well." Monkey Fist had that damn smug grin on his face as he stepped out of the shadows. It was only the slivered moonlight that made him visible.

Trinity swallowed audibly but didn't move away. "Yes. I survived the fall."

"Thanks to the necklace. Amazing, isn't it? How it makes you feel immortal…naturally you would want to try risky things from that. Push the limits; see just how far you can go." He stepped closer to her, the gravel under his feet crunching loudly. "Am I right?"

She snorted and crossed her arms, still remaining where she stood. "Of course you are and you know it. What's your point?"

"Tsk, tsk…such anger! I would have never thought to hear such a tone from you when I first met you in that museum." He placed his hands on his hips.

Something about that statement, the flashback to the past, made Trinity shiver. "…That feels like a lifetime ago, Monty." Monty, not Monkey Fist. It was from her captivity, she decided. "Let me guess…you're going to try and take the necklace now aren't you? Even though you tried to kill me, technically, you'll disregard tradition? No. You'll try to steal me away again and 'save' me once more. Oh, didn't you hear? Turns out I am royal after all."

Monkey Fist chuckled and nodded, completely at ease with her as she was starting to become with him. "Oh yes…I figured it out shortly after you left. I wondered why you had spent those precious last seconds in my castle reading a book. When I read the rest of that passage, I realized what had happened. Clever ancestor you have."

She warmed at the compliment, not at all embarrassed by it. "Yes, he was. The only one of us to be both clever and good."

"Still concerned you'll turn into a bad apple?" He recalled their conversation at Christmas. "Tell me…how do you deal with fighting the urge to push the limits when you want nothing but to be good, hm?"

"It's like you know me." She tried to be sarcastic with it, but he was spot on. It had long ago stopped being creepy. "So you know then, you've heard about my going to missions with Ron and Kim."

He nodded and shifted his stance to a more relaxed one. She mimicked unconsciously. "I suspect you're bored with them as well, both the missions…and your friends." She looked away in shame and he grinned in triumph. "I thought so. Well…what is next on your list to try then? You won't go near drugs or an excess of alcohol. So what is the next thrill for you?"

"College."

"Ah, yes I heard about that. Congratulations, it is a good school." He paused, then leaned closer. "But you know you won't be happy there."

"Then what exactly do you recommend, Monty?!" She snapped a bit loud, not that anyone was around to hear them.

There was a moment of silence between them, for Trinity to calm down and for Monty to think his next thought through. Finally he spoke, "Travel the world…with me. You don't have money to roam by yourself, but with me…"

She shivered and leaned in closer to him, taking half a step closer. "Travel? With you? Doing…doing what? I won't be on a villains side, I won't help you steal or kidnap or worse."

His lids fell just slightly as he closed the distance between them, his hands on her arms and their bodies just a hair away from touching. "You won't be a part of any of my schemes. I rarely kidnap and in a way, I never steal; after all, I _am _an archeologist. Any artifacts I find, I find." He paused and then added, "How about a deal? You can join me in my travel about the world until you grow sick of it. I know that that necklace is pushing you for thrills…if it hasn't 'corrupted' you by the time you grow bored again, I will help you do whatever you like. But if you do indeed 'go bad' or think you may be just an inch from the gray area…I will take the necklace, for your own sake. Heirloom or not, it is pushing you to do things that are very close to going against your morals…think of it as my way of saving you."

Trinity's body melted in his grasp, she leaned completely in his grasp. This, this was intoxicating itself. The back of her mind said that she would sooner do something stupid and risky with Monkey Fist than commit a crime; she wasn't sure whether to care or not. But his deal sounded like a win-win. She could travel the world…and if she started to break her own moral code, he'd "save" her by taking the necklace. While it bothered her that he would take it, it made her all the more determined not to let him, not to let herself go bad.

And in the company of Monkey Fist…well…there were other ways to starve off boredom, she suspected.

"Deal." And to further prove her point to herself, she stood on her toes and sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

It was after graduation. She would leave with Monty under the excuse of college, it was the easiest way. It prevented Kim and Ron from feeling betrayed, for she knew they could never understand. It prevented her family from being worried, for she was going with her ex-kidnapper. It prevented anyone from following them and, more so, it stopped her from questioning her decision. It stopped her from wondering whether the necklace was a good thing or a bad thing.

So when she arrived in England once more and had a taxi drive her to Monty's castle, of her own free will this time, she was trembling. When she stepped out of the car and got to the door, she was surprised to see Monty at the doorway, holding out her great times three grandfather's journal.

"I thought you might miss this. The plane leaves tomorrow morning so don't bother unpacking."

"Where are we going?" She raised a brow, holding the journal close to her. She had missed it these past few months.

Monkey Fist closed the door behind her and grinned widely. "The rainforest."


	8. Thirteen Months In - Club

When I first wrote all seven chapters in one day, it was because I had been struck with such inspiration that I pulled an all-nighter just to get the words out of my head. This is why, in my opinion at least, it was choppy and lacked my usual substance. Originally, I was going to leave the story on the previous chapter and so be it.

However, thanks to one reviewer, 13BloodyStiches, as well as a song by Sam Smith…I realized I have more ideas in mind.

I warn you though, the timeline will not be in order; we may jump from Year Three to Day One in the rainforest, then back to Year 2 and 3 months or something. (Like my "Deleted Jack Frost Scenes" story). I will try my best to describe the timeline, the background, and their relationship as best as I can when I do time jumps; I will especially be emphasizing how Trinity's personality shifts depending on how long she's been with Monty/wearing that heirloom.

One last thing: I will say, please listen to "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith in the background as you read this chapter…it definitely struck the idea for this chapter.

* * *

She was technically a sophmore in college now. Although she had never sat in for any of her classes that her family and friends back home thought she was taking, she was learning far more than the college could ever teach. Within the past year, Trinity and Monkey Fist had traveled through the rainforest to Spain.

It was only when she had started to complain about the thirteenth month that she wanted to be social did he give in. Somehow they ended up in Spain in a hotel – something Monty was reluctant about – and Trinity was in heaven. Although the necklace she wore certainly granted her reflexes, skills, and longevity, it did nothing to soften the blow of wild living in the jungle.

It was a summer night when Trinity was dressing like her age for the first time in months. She was planning to go out to a club she passed earlier after dinner, swinging by a store to buy an outfit for such an occasion. It would be a one-time thing probably since, honestly, who had use of a leather skirt and top in the jungle? As she put her earrings on, fighting with the hair she had finally let loose for the first time in forever, she heard movement.

"Evening Monty." She called out almost lazily. She spotted him in the mirror and turned to look at him. He had stepped in with the question of nightly plans when he realized she had her answer already. "How do I look?"

Monkey Fist stared for a good moment, taking it all in. Since they had been in the forest, she had usually worn boots, cargo pants, a comfortable shirt, no jewelry or makeup, and had her hair in a bun. It was effective in the surroundings; now she had altered herself for the present surroundings. The Trinity that stood before him had her hair, which had grown, almost wild in the down fashion. She had earrings and rings on – as well as the necklace, but that was a constant tool, not jewelry – along with makeup. Instead of pants, she had a very tight leather skirt and a top that dipped enough to show the end of the tail, hugged enough to show her figure. She stood at his eye level thanks to the wedges she had on.

"I take it by your silence that I'm perfect." Trinity smirked as she walked past him, her fingertips brushing over his cheek and dropped chin. "I'm going to a club, Monty, don't wait up."

"Now hold on!" Monty came to life finally. He turned as she got to the door. "You will not be going anywhere that dangerous without my attending it with you."

She snorted. "Monty, you're…not quite the age of the crowd, you realize?" She wasn't concerned about him trying to save her in order to get the necklace. They had made a deal that he would have it if and when she felt like it was corrupting her, no sooner.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yes, yes, that changes nothing though. I will be going with you simply because I don't feel like galloping all around town trying to find what boy stole your drunken self away from me."

"Boy, eh? Not a man, like you?" She teased him but otherwise made no other resistance to his announcement of company.

It had been like that since she first accepted his proposal of traveling. Well, of course the ability to kiss randomly helped that sort of comfortable feeling. Throughout the year, their…relationship had developed from boredom, so Trinity claimed. They would kiss at times, sometimes their kisses would linger…but no more. It never went past that and it was never discussed.

Monty grinned a bit darkly. "If a man wanted to steal you away…that man would be me."

"Well, man, you need to find better clothes if you're coming with me to go dance." Now it was Trinity's turn to grin darkly.

There was a sort of twisted pleasure in seeing other people's gazes linger on one another. For Trinity, she felt triumphant when girls stared at Monty with a longing in their gaze; she had kissed those lips more times than they could even wish to. For Monty, he felt proud and territorial when he saw the boys – not men – stare at Trinity with a fierce hunger; he would gladly fight any of them off. So when they stepped into the club, both had rather big egos.

They had found Monty some clothes last minute. He wore tight pants and a similar shirt, his muscles showing rather obviously. His feet and hands were covered either by gloves or shoes, all name brand and very expensive. His hair, that wild hair, was even slicked back. Trinity looked at him and shivered, the sensation traveling far further below than ever before. God he was good looking…

After a drink, the two danced. They lost track of time. They eventually ignored and entirely forgot that there were other people around them. It wasn't until about one in the morning did something happen.

The fast beat music, which had allowed Trinity to bump and grind against Monty as a good excuse, faded into a slow song. The crowd on the dance floor had thinned out. The two stared at each other for another moment. She finally stepped closer while he grabbed her hand.

There was sexual tension between them, sure, there always had been. Since the first meeting in the museum, the two had been pulled to each other. So far, the kisses had been enough to satisfy the cravings – until now. With the two dressed up as they were, as well as being eye candy for those who couldn't touch, it was just too much to ignore.

The slow song started and eventually had a chorus in the background. Their hands were locked together, their bodies pressed together; their eyes never left one another, never able to drink enough in. After spending so much time together in the wilderness, they had a fairly decent idea of what the other was thinking.

And right now, they were both thinking about something more than just kisses.

"I'm not good at one-night stands." Had it not been for the three drinks and atmosphere, the Englishman would never have been able to be so blunt. His grip on her hand tightened as if to emphasize how this would end.

_Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

Trinity shuddered but only leaned in closer. She knew what he was saying and he knew what she was thinking. That tail, that heirloom…she longed for adventure, not to be tied down; for Monty, this may not be a one-night stand, but for the power-drunk Trinity…that was all it could be. The Trinity that no longer wanted a "boring simple" life, she wanted more than to be tied down to one person. They couldn't be for the one thing they both wanted: the necklace.

So she made things clear, "This isn't love, but…stay with me."

The two left the club right as the song ended and neither could wait to get to the room before giving into more primitive urges.


	9. Rainforest - Six Months

Again, thank you Lady Ravanna and friends! Your review made me giggle and blush and just get ALL sorts of happy, haha. :) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter…might want to read it on a bigger screen this time. ;)

* * *

Six months in.

The necklace was a funny thing. While it took days, even weeks, for the necklace to work its magic, it took seconds to take it away. Just like the books said and Jacob's journal stated, on slight shift off of the flesh and suddenly…poof, all the power was gone. All the flexibility, vitality, immorality…gone in seconds if that pendent ever got free.

Somehow it never crossed Trinity's mind though. Sure she had read how her ancestor's half-brother had died so swiftly, but that was a lifetime ago. So when she went out of their jungle home for a stroll by herself early one morning, she didn't realize how bad the idea was.

In her boots and comfortable clothes, her fuzzy hair in a ponytail, she wondered off. She had been watching for the past few months how the monkey ninjas moved, how they were trained. Bit by bit, she managed to copy what Monty showed his monkeys, trained by proxy.

When she got further away from the camp site, their home, she started to climb trees. She wanted to test out what she had learned from watching the monkeys. The past six months she had been with Monty and his minions…it wasn't bad. The rare times she desperately craved social interaction, she would be allotted a cell phone to call Ron on. After all, she wasn't a prisoner.

She climbed another branch, grunting as she pulled herself up.

When Monty wasn't away plotting some evil plan or another, he would discuss his work with Trinity. They would talk anywhere from books to what she should have been learning about in college courses. At one point, Monty had asked her if she regretted not going to college. Trinity stared at him and merely grinned, her response simple and short: she walked up and kissed him.

Another branch.

But did she? So long as she had the necklace on, she craved adventure…so no, she didn't regret it. As long as she kept the necklace on, she wouldn't wonder and wish. If she took it off…well, who knew? She certainly didn't want to find out.

Another branch.

She was with Monkey Fist for the fun and travel…it was amazing. And oddly enough, the two of them had been around each other enough to feel each other's moods. When she got bored or lonely, he could tell and usually set her up on a wild adventure. When he was frustrated or just down right angry from Kim Possible – a detailed she begged him not to reveal since it felt so weird, although she knew well enough – she could tell; she would pick a fight with him. It was never anything serious, he'd rarely manage to leave bruises at worse, but it got his temper out without scaring his monkey ninjas too much.

God, another branch…how many were there?

Overall, it was a good life. She inhaled deeply and looked around, standing tall. An entire new level to these trees – if her science lessons held correctly. Trinity suddenly felt that shiver down her spine, that daring sensation in her limbs that tingled; she knew she had to do something bold and wild to sate it. With a dumb grin on her head, she fixed her ponytail and stretched her legs.

The young lady jumped a branch and just like that, she was on another tree. With an even bigger dumb grin on her face, she did it again…and again…and again. She kept tree hopping until she was sweating a waterfall – very easily done in the humid rainforest. Panting, Trinity rested her hands on her thighs and ran the back of her hand across her forehead. A dip in the river nearby would be perfect! She stood up straight as she tried her best to wipe off more sweat from her neck, oblivious to what she had just done.

Trinity's pendent had moved, slick with sweat, off her flesh and onto her shirt. She didn't feel it though, not yet. Within mere seconds of the action, she jumped to the next tree. Then something happened that she hadn't felt in nearly a year: she felt her stomach drop. The feeling of power and cockiness was drained from her. Gravity started to pull her down and her limbs felt outrageously heavy.

She was falling.

Dear god, the pendent had slipped away and she was no longer an adrenaline seeking superhero, but a silly human girl. She hit three branches – damn that hurt more than she thought it would! – but couldn't get a grip on anything. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, a hand grabbed her upper arm and kept her from falling any further.

Breathing shakily, hurriedly, she looked up with a mixture of horror and relief. She was trembling, her body aching and bruised all over. "M-Monkey Fis-Fist." She greeted her savior who held onto his own branch with ease.

He looked down at her with a very stern stare, his grip just as tight on her arm. "Upsy daisy." Lacking humor, he pulled her up and placed her on the branch he sat on before joining her. The man looked very much like he was reading ancient text than actually studying her, his lips slightly pulled down and his brows furrowed. "What happened?" He asked darkly but, once again, spoke humorous words without the tone to match it, "You were doing so well up until now; did you break a nail?" He had secretly been following her.

She was shaking like a leaf, all but clinging to the branch for near life. "I-I…" her eyes were watering but she tried to rapidly blink them away, "I don't…Mo-Monty…"

He had spent the last six months with her as the only other "human" nearby, an even longer eight or nine months in contact with her to understand how she acted. She had changed when she started wearing the necklace; she lost all her fear and became thrill seeking. Before the necklace, however, she had been a scared little girl who had bursts of braveness once in a blue moon. And he knew that he was staring at the girl who lacked the necklace.

Suddenly Monty lost his edge and tension; he softened in tone and behavior. The monkey lord reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, his thumb running in a circle. "Trinity…" he spoke softly, only momentarily startled when she all but dived against him. With a young lady around his middle and his arms around her trembling form, he melted a little. "It's alright girl, shh…you're safe. I won't let you fall." He whispered quietly as he stroked her back. It was slightly awkward but nothing he couldn't brush off.

Once she managed to collect herself, she looked up and felt her face warm. She sat up, still tense and expecting to fall, but calmer. Monty studied her face, seeing her blush and dry tear streaks, before letting his gaze fall. When she did the same, accustomed to him staring at the necklace, she was startled to see it wasn't on her. "It…the pendent. It isn't touching me." She looked up at him, replacing the pendent against her chest. "That must have been how I…fell. That was fast." It was frightening really.

"It may take a few days for you to feel the strength again." Monty recited what he had learned in the textbooks. "You'll be…very vulnerable until then."

Her eyes narrowed while her body tense for quite different reasons. She often fought Monty when he was angry because she knew she wouldn't get terribly hurt. She mouthed off to him and traveled with him because she knew she could handle herself; hadn't she jumped out of a building to escape him back in January? But now…now she was human again. Now she lacked the necklace's power.

She was scared of him.

And he knew it. He knew her too well. In all honesty, she knew him too well as well…but the difference was, her cloud of fear was keeping her from realizing he'd never harm her. He reminded her by leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

Once she relaxed, he grinned. "I don't think you can climb down without something happening…you'll have to get on my back."

When he turned around, she stared. Slowly she understood how foolish her thoughts had been, understood that she was safe like before. When she scooted over and started to wrap her legs around his waist, she winced. "A-ah, Monty…I…I think I bruised my ribs or…or broke them or something."

His jaw tensed. Kim Possible had given him plenty of those before; he knew how painful they could be. "I'll be quick to reach the ground, girl. Just don't let go."

* * *

"I'm sorry you have to take care of me, Monty." Trinity called out as he walked over with wrapping and ointment for her fractures and cuts. "Really, I am."

"Shh Princess…I suspect this will be a one-time thing anyway. You will recover as soon as the monkey tail kicks in…I would give it just two days or so, since you've been wearing it for quite a while." He nodded at her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sit up and take off your shirt."

"MONTY!" She smacked him and instantly regretted it, gasping at the pain.

It took just a second for him to realize how it had sounded and blushed profusely. "T-That isn't, that's not what I meant! You have cuts and bruises, as well as a broken rib; I need to…take care of the wounds!" He struggled to regain some credit.

Face bright red, Trinity did as she was told, gingerly covering herself. After a few minutes of him cleaning up her cuts and wrapping her up, she felt drained just from sitting up. "I've forgotten what it's like to not have a surge of immortality through my veins." She put her shirt back on when he was done, noticing with some satisfaction that he was just as red as she. "It sucks."

He nodded, watching her grimace from moving around. "From goddess to human…well, not by all accounts." He grinned cheekily in hopes of distracting her.

Trinity smiled shyly before leaning against him. "Thank you…you know, for…everything." She cleared her throat. "I suspect you don't have any pain killers, eh? Just…meditation and stuff?"

"I'm afraid so, princess." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, feeling her light body against him.

"Then…alcohol? Please Monty?" She looked up at him and inhaled sharply to realize just how close they were. Trinity swallowed thickly, unable to move around thanks to her ribs. "Just…enough to take off the edge."

Monkey Fist reached up and brushed his fingertips over her hot cheeks before sliding his hand to her waist, helping her lean against the headboard. "Just enough to take off the edge." He agreed before going to get her a glass.

When she had the drink in her hand, she sipped slowly. After a few minutes of staring at her beverage, she cleared her throat. "Monty, can I ask you something?" Her voice trembled slightly.

Monkey Fist looked up at her, his brow raised. He knew this would be interesting. "Ask away." He stole a drink from her.

There was a slight grin on her face but it disappeared as soon as she recalled what her question was. She finished off the alcohol, the warmth and buzz helping her speak freely. "If…If I couldn't…be like I was before…I mean, if I was stuck like this, like the simpering child…would you…would our deal be broken?"

There was a long moment of silence. Each second that ticked by, she started to tremble more and more. He wanted the fearless Trinity that was high on monkey power – who could blame him? Hell, even she wanted that. So when he answered what he did, she was startled.

"Trinity, you are the only human I have gotten to know enough to enjoy – powerful or not." He leaned forward and slipped his hand around her wrist, working his way to her hand to take the glass from her. "I won't always be there to save you…which is why I want to train you. In case something like this ever does happen again, you can save yourself."

She stared at him, no longer fearful or shaking. She was…relieved. So he would keep her even when she was useless, train her to be worth something. Without warning, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together, her tongue daring to dart.

He would keep her no matter what.

He liked her more for than just her family heirloom.


	10. Fight like a Human - Eight Months

"You want me to…what?!" If ever there were an imitation of a banshee, Trinity nailed it. She spun around and stared down Monty with fire in her eyes, her fists clenched, and her body poised for a fight. "No. No, you're asking way too much Monkey Fist. Even for your usual insane requests, this is outrageous, suspicious, and dangerous!" She was pacing slightly but never removed her eyes from him.

Monty rolled his own eyes before looking back at her, his jaw set and his facial expression, much like his body stance, determined. His hands were behind his back, something he knew would re-gain Trinity's trust since he couldn't attack as swiftly. "You're not thinking clearly, Princess." It was like trying to calm a caged animal. "I have never once tried to steal the necklace from you, but abided the tradition that comes with it – skewed, but still I have abided. When you fell from the trees two months ago, I helped you instead of tossing you into a river to die.

"I told you I would teach you to fight and build strength when you were injured. How am I to do that while you're immortal? It defeats the purpose, Trinity, and you would agree with me if you would cease thinking emotionally and use logic!" The last bit was admittedly irritated but he kept his stance calm. No need to have two people shouting at each other.

She stopped moving. Two months…had it really been two months since she was painfully reminded of her humanity without the heirloom? They had been on adventures for eight months total then; after all they had been through, there was no reason or excuse not to trust Monty. Still, it frightened her to think of becoming the _old _her again. Even if it was for a few hours, it would take a day or two for Jayeen's tail to activate once more.

And Trinity hated feeling like a scared, defenseless girl.

"Fine. But…easy on the injuries, eh?" She ignored her misleading emotions and reached up to undo the necklace. "And don't give me any of that nonsense pep talk…you know I won't be able to do much damage to you – at first." Her fingertips lingered at the knot though, hesitant despite all reassurances.

"I promise minimum injuries." He kept the stern look on his face. Was that a twinkle in his eye? Trinity shook the thought out of her head before she removed the necklace. Already she was trembling softly, not at the idea of fighting Monkey Fist as a vulnerable human, but at feeling that power, strength, and dominance just…be drained from her.

Pretending he didn't notice, Monkey Fist stepped forward as she placed the necklace nearby. In a ready stance, he nodded at her. "Let's begin…"

* * *

Several hours had passed and Trinity was on the brink of exhaustion. Monty clearly had made the most hits, but she snuck some in occasionally. It was only when he provoked her that she hit hard; emotions were her weakness that she fought with. When she made to spin and hit him, he grabbed her wrist and flipped her with ease.

Flat on her back and groaning, she opened her eyes just enough to roll away from his punch. Panting and on her hand and knees, she wanted to give up. It was only when his eyes flickered towards the necklace on the table – something deliberate to provoke no doubt – did she feel fire once more. Trinity flew back and raised her leg, kicking him in the jaw. He stumbled back for a moment before flying forward and tackling her down.

The couple groaned when they hit the floor, Trinity left breathless. His hand grasped her arm, his weight relentlessly on her. She stared up at him, trying to catch her breath. Although they had kissed several times, this was the first time they had been so…close; even if it was a sparring match, it made her senses jump.

"I trust the Princess wishes to call it a day?" Monty breathed out lowly. When she nodded, he remained on her for another moment before standing. Ignoring the sheet of sweat on his forehead, he held his hand out for her to take. "How sore do you feel?"

With a grunt after being lifted up from the floor, Trinity brushed herself off and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure; I think I need to bathe in order to feel the damage you've done." She turned and grabbed the necklace, placing it on her without a moment's hesitation. "How did I do, Monty?"

Monkey Fist smirked at her behavior although he couldn't blame her. He told his monkey ninjas to draw a bath for her before turning back to report. "Far better than when you fell down the trees. I think next time – yes, there will be a next time as practice makes perfect – we will jump branches."

"Did I at least do any damage to you?" She nearly pouted. Her ego, he decided, needed to be stroked least it shatter from this experience – how childish.

With a slight smirk, he nodded. "I believe I will be sporting a few bruises for the next week."


End file.
